Many wireless devices have one or more antennas that may operate simultaneously within the same frequency band or in different frequency bands. Common examples of such wireless devices include portable communications products such as cellular handsets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets, laptops, among other wireless devices.
When operating, these wireless devices broadcast radio signals to enable the wireless devices to wirelessly communicate with access points, such as cellular towers, wireless routers, and other devices. The radio signals may be absorbed by a user of the wireless device among other objects surrounding the wireless device.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.